


In Sickness and In Health

by Mhoram



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Ivan comes down with the flu requiring him to remain behind, Tyler volunteers to look after him.





	

Ivan swung at the mannequin, his sword dancing across the surface of the dummy, slashing this way and that. His movements seemed slower they had been just a few days before. His head began to spin as he stumbled, and fell. He tried getting back up but his muscles seemed to be useless, he collapsed unconscious. 

When he came to, he saw Kendall standing over him, concern in her eyes, she hauled him to his feet. 

“Ivan are you alright?”

“No, m'lady”

She steered him over to a chair and made him sit. 

“I’ll be back, stay where you are.” 

Ivan sat sniffling, his vision was blurry, the room was spinning. He retained a grip on his seat to prevent himself from falling over. Kendall walked over to inspect him, she felt his forehead for any sign of a fever before shoving a thermometer into his mouth. 

She spent a few more minutes examining him before, she spoke. 

“Ivan, you’ve got the flu. I’m afraid you can’t come along with us. You’re going to have to stay here.” 

Ivan stood up in protest but only managed to stumble and fall to the ground. Kendall helped him back up. 

“I’m having Tyler stay and take care of you, we can handle whatever Heckyl throws at us.” 

Ivan watched as Kendall exited just as Tyler entered. 

“Ivan, how are you?”

“Alas, Sir Tyler my current condition does not bode well” 

Tyler smiled, “You just need to rest up, and you’ll be fine”

Ivan let out a rough cough, and buried his face in his sleeve. 

“Let’s get you to bed” Tyler steered Ivan over to the cot that had been laid out for Ivan, most likely Kendall’s doing. 

Ivan laid down on the cot, and stared up at the ceiling sniffling. His eyes were red rimmed and puffy as if he had been crying. He reached out and grabbed Tyler’s hand. 

“I’m not going anywhere Ivan.” 

Tyler pulled a chair close to Ivan and reached for a cloth to dab at Ivan’s sweaty forehead. 

“This isn’t going to be forever Ivan, it will pass.” 

Ivan groaned, and turned over on his side

“This plague will be the end of me, I can feel it.” 

Tyler rolled his eyes, “You’ll be fine, now lay down I’ll try and see if I can find some soup anywhere.”

Ivan laid back down staring up at the ceiling. He was covered in sweat. He pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned a few buttons. He was still sweating, he pulled off his shirt up over his head. 

It was then Tyler walked in carrying a bowl of soup. His gaze lingered on Ivan’s shirtless sweaty back for  
a moment before he regained his senses. He placed the bowl in front of Ivan.

“You need to eat, regain your strength”

Ivan sat up and glared at Tyler as he put spoonfuls of the soup in his mouth.

“What did they do to treat the flu back in your time.”

Ivan shrugged “Leeching was always a good way to flush out any malady”

Tyler stared at him incredulous but said nothing. He watched as Ivan finished his soup. 

Ivan sighed “A knight of Zandar should not be this weak.”

Tyler helped ease Ivan back into a more relaxed posture. 

“You’ll get better, and you’ll be stronger than before.”

Ivan nodded and closed his eyes to sleep, his breathing was steady, Tyler watched as his chest rose and fell. 

He threw a blanket over Ivan and prepared to leave. 

“Stay, please Tyler.”

Tyler froze and turned back to face Ivan surprised.Ivan usually referred to him as Sir Tyler not usually by just his name.

He sat near Ivan, and watched as Ivan continued to breathe in and out.

“I’m here”

Ivan smiled, his eyes closed. 

“Good”

Tyler sat there with Ivan as he slept, he felt his head to gauge his temperature. It wasn’t as warm as before. 

After an hour, he would go to check Ivan’s temperature. He laid a cool cloth over his head to help with the fever.

Ivan tossed and turned, he muttered in his sleep. Tyler couldn’t help but watch as Ivan slept on, his chest rose and fell with each breath. He noticed the way his face would scrunch up on occasion as he drifted in and out of sleep. 

Tyler took off towards the kitchen to get more soup, he came back after a few minutes after scrounging around for soup cans. He wandered over to Ivan’s cot to find it empty. He looked around to see where Ivan had gone. Worry twisted Tyler’s guts as he ran around frantic, he search through Koda’s room and then ventured into the training area where he finally found Ivan standing with his arms at either side. In one of his hands, he held his sword in a tight grip. He swung from left to right and then started to slash up and down. 

He seemed to be fighting some kind of invisible opponent, he ducked down and rolled to the side. Tyler approached cautiously wanting to avoid a confrontation with Ivan. Ivan turned around his sword held high, he charged past Tyler yelling. 

Tyler gripped him from behind, and pulled his hands down. Ivan struggled for a moment. 

“Unhand me knave, I mean to end this creature.” 

Tyler wrested the sword from Ivan’s grip, and held it behind his back. 

“Ivan, it’s me remember? It’s Tyler.” 

Ivan lunged at him, Tyler held up the sword to keep him at bay. 

“This isn’t you Ivan, you’re delirious.”

Ivan made another grab for the sword but Tyler danced out of his reach again. Tyler noticed the cans of soup, he had placed down on the table earlier and made a dash for them. Ivan chased after him. 

“You can’t not evade me, for I am a knight of Zandar.” 

“Is that so?” Tyler smirked, he made a grab for one of the cans of soup and ripped open the top. He threw it at Ivan, the cold soup splashed against Ivan causing him to recoil. Ivan blinked several times and stared at Tyler in confusion.

“What happened?”

Tyler smiled “You kind of went all rogue knight on me, but I took care of it.”

“A valiant effort for sure, I commend you Tyler for stopping me.”

Tyler draped an arm around Ivan and led him away.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
